Conventional bar code scanners are typically designed for either near field scanning applications or far field scanning applications. Further, conventional bar code scanners are not able to read high density and low density bar code symbols at both near field and far field. Near field scanning of bar codes generally requires a wider field of view to ensure that the entire bar code is imaged by the scanner. In contrast, far field scanning of bar codes generally requires a narrower field of view to ensure that the scanned image of the bar code has sufficient resolution.